


Weird or Nice?

by berrystrawberry



Category: Free!
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 20:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3302798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berrystrawberry/pseuds/berrystrawberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sosuke pushes Rin's buttons and gets exactly what he wants. Not that Rin minds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weird or Nice?

**Author's Note:**

> I had no idea where I was going with this; I just really wanted to write about these losers' first kiss. Sorry if it seems kind of like all over the place. *shrugs* Also, yeah, I know the title sucks but eh. X'D

 

 

“Have you had your first kiss yet?”

At Sosuke’s question, Rin drops all of his pencils that he was carefully gathering to put back on their case. Rin glares at Sosuke accusingly while the latter just looks at him with a smirk playing on his lips.

“Damn it, Sosuke! Look what you made me do!” Rin snaps, annoyed, and even though he would never admit it out loud, also embarrassed.

He ignores Sosuke’s question and goes back to picking up all of his pencils from where they’re scattered around his desk, and starts putting them on their case one by one irritated. He is not doing this shit today.

“So that’s a no” Sosuke states. It’s not a question and Rin knows Sosuke thinks he’s figured him out. That bastard.

“No, it’s a mind your own damn business you asshole!” Rin flushes and stands from his chair to nudge his knee against Sosuke’s leg, who just starts laughing.

Sosuke’s been teasing him all week; making embarrassing comments or remarks just to get a rise out of Rin, and the red-head keeps getting more and more flustered every single time. He knows his reactions just fuel Sosuke’s behavior and encourage him to continue his teasing, but Rin can’t help it. He gets really self-conscious talking about that sort of thing, especially to Sosuke.

“Why are you blushing?” Sosuke asks suddenly, amused.

“I’m not blushing!” Rin turns back towards his own desk to hide the redness he knows is surely on his cheeks. Talking about kissing with Sosuke just makes Rin think about kissing Sosuke and his head turns into a mess and he just can’t even think straight anymore.

“Are you thinking about kissing?” Sosuke asks and even though Rin isn’t facing his best friend, he can almost see the stupidly cute smile on his face from the tone of his voice alone.

Rin turns around to face Sosuke, expecting him to still be sitting on his chair to give him a piece of his mind. “Listen you—” But he is surprised to find Sosuke standing right in front of him, much too close for comfort, and Rin’s words get stuck on his throat.

“You think it feels weird? Kissing someone for the first time?” Sosuke gets his face closer and closer to Rin’s slowly, and the red head can feel his best friend’s breath tickle his face with each word he mutters.

“Hell if I know…” Rin whispers, swallowing hard when he focuses his gaze on Sosuke’s mouth and notices him licking his lips; his tongue leaving them all moist.

Sosuke moves a little closer to Rin, just enough for them to bump noses, and Rin is frozen in place; overwhelmed by this huge desire to kiss his best friend. Only wanting to touch those moist lips with his own.

“I think it must feel nice.” Sosuke says, and Rin can’t even remember what he’s talking about anymore, he just wants Sosuke to close the remaining distance and claim his lips once and for all.

When it looks like Sosuke is about to do just that as he moves in closer yet again, Rin lets his eyes slip shut in anticipation.

But instead of the soft press against the lips he’s expecting, Rin feels Sosuke move his head to the side ever so slightly at the last second and kiss him right in the corner of his mouth. Rin slowly opens his eyes to find Sosuke looking at him with an expression that he could only describe as endearing. Rin’s heart is beating like crazy, his breathing is out of control and he’s sure the color of his face can rival the color of his hair; and it’s all Sosuke’s fault.

“W-w-why… W-what…?” Rin stutters pathetically unable to form a coherent sentence because ‘ _what the fuck? They were so close!’._

Sosuke smiles wider and plays with a strand of Rin’s hair, putting it behind his ear as he explains. “You’re such a romantic, I bet you’re saving your first kiss for someone special. I can hardly take that from you, can I?” He winks.

Rin feels as if his knees go weak at the sight of Sosuke’s incredibly sexy gesture and he feels himself losing the battle; but at this point, he doesn’t even care all that much. Sosuke’s doing it all on purpose and Rin knows it very damn well. While Sosuke is right in saying Rin is saving his first kiss for someone special, he was wrong in stopping himself because of that reason; nobody could be more special to Rin than Sosuke himself.

“You can.” Rin limits himself to say, and he feels his face flush yet again, and he can’t bring himself to look Sosuke in the eye so he just looks away feeling his heart pounding rapidly.

Sosuke doesn’t say anything, and for a few seconds Rin thinks maybe he didn’t hear him properly or didn’t understand the connotations of Rin’s simple reply. But when he chances a look at Sosuke he realizes by his surprised expression that Sosuke did understand very well what Rin meant. However, despite all of his teasing and the bravado he put up, Sosuke is just Sosuke, and when it comes down to it he’s just as flustered, just as nervous and just as frozen in place as Rin is.

“I’m… okay, I’ll… okay.” Sosuke finally breaks the silence.

Rin smirks, seizing the opportunity to turn the tables on Sosuke and pay him back for embarrassing him, but the words die on his throat yet again when he feels Sosuke’s hands hold his face gently and pull him towards himself.

When their mouths finally touch in a sweet and chaste kiss, Rin feels a tingling sensation on his lips that spreads through all of his body. Sosuke’s lips are very, very soft against his own, and the thought of ‘ _so this is what kissing feels like’_ goes through Rin’s mind. Sosuke starts pulling back from the kiss much too soon for Rin’s liking, so he just follows suit refusing to leave his lips, and slipping his fingers in the collar of Sosuke’s shirt to keep him close.

Their lips start moving against each other slowly and awkwardly, but to Rin it feels amazing either way; being so close and intimate with Sosuke is making him feel in cloud nine. He slips his tongue between Sosuke’s lips tentatively in an attempt to get a better taste of him, and he feels Sosuke open his mouth to grant him access and greets Rin’s tongue with his own. The kiss is messy, drool slips out of their mouths a bit and they have to break apart for air, but to Rin, it is perfect.

Sosuke rests his forehead on Rin’s after they part and they stay like that (Sosuke’s hands on Rin’s face; Rin’s hands on Sosuke’s collar) trying to catch their breath. Sosuke then cleans a bit of spit from Rin’s bottom lip with his thumb, and the both of them can’t help but burst out into laughter because _‘holy shit, I just had my first kiss with you!’_.

“So, how was that? Weird or nice?” Sosuke finally asks when they manage to calm themselves down.

Rin ponders Sosuke’s question, but instead of giving him a straight answer, he feels bold decides to fish for something else. “I think we might need a little more practice.”

Needless to say, that was neither their only nor their longest kiss that afternoon.

 

 

Fin.


End file.
